The kingdoms
by Narcissistic.flower
Summary: With the threat of the Evil Volturi Dynasty looming on their heads, two great kingdoms decide to join their forces. During the most chaotic of times, one thing made them fight, one things made them cry, one thing made them stronger, that one thing Isabella Swan didn't count on having. Love. (A.U, Canon, fantasy.)


**A.N0 This whole story is in a complete alternate universe. It's inspired by avatar, hope you like it :)**

**The Kingdoms.**

**Summary- With the threat of the Evil Volturi Dynasty looming on their heads, two great kingdoms decide to join forces. During the most chaotic of times, one thing made them fight, one things made them cry, one thing made them stronger, that one thing Isabella Swan didn't count on having. Love. (A.U, Canon, fantasy.)**

**Prologue.**

"Isabella I need to tell you something." Princess Irina whispers to Isabella, who was standing by the window, looking out at the garden below her, or more specifically, at the man strolling around in the garden below her. She knew she harboured strong feelings for that man, even though she did not wish for it. She knew that her feelings for him were strong enough to be called that of love, but she suppressed it. She Pushed her feelings down to the pit of her heart and put a large boulder over it. She tried at least, she really did, but she couldn't. She tried not to feel what she did, but she was only human.

It was as if that man knew that she was looking at him, as he turned his head up and towards where she stood. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She was sure that he knew nothing of her feelings for him, but she was sure she knew of his. She was confounded as to what he saw in her. She never showed any emotions whatsoever, she never smiled publicly and she never seemed like a person. She was like a big marble statue who always stood behind princess Irina. She never did anything other than the ordinary, which for her was Protect princess Irina, much to Irina's annoyance. Irina always displayed irritation when Isabella refused to show any emotion when out in front of people, but she had to always be alert. She made the mistake of letting her guard down once, she wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"Isabella? Bella? are you listening? I need to tell you something!" Irina whined at she tied a ribbon around her hair. Isabella blinked once, twice, and then thrice, her face remained neutral as she turned to face Irina. Irina stared at her through the mirror for a while as she asked, "who were you looking at?" Her eyebrows furrowed together with curiosity, but her eyes knowing and fearing the answer.

"Nobody" Isabella answered as she walked away from the castle's brick window, sitting down on the bed across the vanity on which princess Irina was seated, "what is it that you wish to tell me?" She asked as she fiddled with her gloves.

Irina hesitated a bit, as she started playing with her silky blonde locks, "I..I like him Bella. I really like him. I like him more than I LIKE him. I love him. I love Prince Edward!" Irina confessed as she bit her lip, blush forming on her cheeks. As soon as she heard this, Isabella's hand fell still. She didn't know what to feel, she was nauseous. She felt like someone someone stabbed her right in her chest and removed her heart. But she refrained from giving out a reaction. She simply raised a single eyebrow and replied,

"good for you?" she swallowed the bile threatening to escape as she slowly got up and made her way towards the window. Looking down at the man now helping his niece ride a pony. She watched them laugh as he once again turned towards her. She felt tears prickling her eyes, but she was Isabella Marie Swan. She'd been through much worse. A broken heart was nothing compared to what was in store for her in the future, she knew death was written in her fate. With a new found determination, Isabella gave one last look at her prince, as her face hardened and her eyebrows knitted together. Prince Edward Cullen was now looking at her worriedly as she caught hold of the rich velvet curtain, and closed it right before his eyes.

She was Isabella Marie Swan of the Frozen Kingdom, with the blood of the Blue Oak tribe running through her veins. She wouldn't let such a foolish thing as love weaken her. There was nothing she wouldn't do for princess Irina. Even if that meant giving her love away.

**Reviews? the more the reviews, the faster the update :)**


End file.
